Starlight Glimmer vs Darth Vader
Originally a young prodigy, these two became full of hatred after an incident and were evil for most of their lives before they were turned back to the light by a force of opposition, but who will win in a ONE MINUTE MELEE?!? Battle Starlight was sitting in the castle of friendship until she heard a noise that sounded like it was coming from outside. Startled, Starlight checked outside to see an imperial shuttle descending on ponyville, landing outside of the town before Stormtroopers poured out of it. Starlight looked around and saw that nobody else was awake, meaning she had to tackle this herself. Teleporting to the location of the stormtroopers, she quickly used the speed spell to ram through them before blasting all of the stormtroopers,killing all but one. Before Starlight could kill the last one, she was flung into a tree by a mysterious force as Darth Vader walked out of the shuttle. Vader:Leave her to me... Starlight looked at Vader as she got up. Starlight:Well...looks like you're the big bad of the group. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Starlight immediately fired several blasts at Vader, but Vader ignited his saber and deflected all of them before Starlight used the speed spell to run around Vader several times before blasting him in the back, sending him flying into the shuttle. Vader managed to land on his feet and send Starlight back with a force push before slamming her down using the force several times, then slashed her a few times before flinging her several feet away. 50! Starlight managed to recover and land on her feet before she raised a shield to protect against a multitide of debris being flung at her by vader, then teleported behind him and blasted him several times before teleporting away from a lightsaber swing and freezing him in place, then fired a blast that sent Vader into the air before teleporting above him and sending him to the ground. Starlight then landed before vader, who then got up and began to force choke starlight. 40! Vader sent his lightsaber at Starlight,but starlight managed to open a shield to deflect it before she broke free from the force choke and blasted vader several times, but Vader deflected all of the blasts before using a force push to send Starlight flying back.Vader then used the force to slam her against several buildings before flinging her into the shuttle and lifting up a giant piece of debris using the force. 30! Starlight saw the debris and quickly teleported out of the way as Vader flung the debris at the shuttle, destroying it as Starlight appeared in a tree.Starlight teleported in front of Vader, but ran into several lightsaber slashes from the dark lord before Starlight opened a shield and deflected a swing from Vader,then blasted Vader with a giant blast that sent Vader back, but Vader managed to deflect a bunch of the blast, though his helmet started to be destroyed from the blast itself. 20! Starlight managed to use the duplication spell to duplicate herself before using the speed spell to have her clones run around Vader several times before they all blasted him at once, sending him flying into an empty house in ponyville.Starlight landed before Vader as Vader healed himself using force heel, then held out his hand. 10! Starlight fired a giant blast at Vader, but Vader managed to block it with his hand and move close to starlight enough to cut her head off using his lightsaber. K.O!!!! Vader used his force abilities to fling Starlight's head and body far away from ponyville so nobody sees what happened, then Vader walked outside of the city and contacted the emperor. Emperor:Is it done, Lord Vader? Vader simply nodded. Vader:She is dead, my master... (Darth Vader's Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... DARTH VADER!!!! ' ' Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4 Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs TV themed One Minute Melee Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees